Vegeta goes to School
by AngelCandy613
Summary: The titel says it all so plese R/R.
1. School?

A/N:Ok this is my first DBZ storie so give me some credit. Disclaimer I don't own DBZ  
or it's characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta Goes To School  
  
"Why does Gohan complain so much about school Kakarot?" Vegeta asked while he and Goku where sparring and  
was just taking a break. "Why don't you find out for yourself Vegeta?" asked Goku jokingly. "I will. I'll enroll in school  
on Mondy," Vegeta said in a defining voice. Later that day Kakarot left to go get dinner at his house, Vegeta went into   
Capsule Corp. to tell Bulma that he was enrolling in school. "Woman!" Vegeta yelled. "Stop calling me that I depies being   
called 'woman'" Bulma yelled as she stepped out of her lab. "I need you to me up at 7:30am Monday," Vegeta barked.  
"Why?" Bulma demanded. "So I can go to school" Vegeta replied. At this statement Bulma was laughing so hard she had  
to sit down so she wouldn't fall. "You in school?" Bulma said trying to hold back the laughter. "Yes. Kakarots brat Gohan  
is always complaining about school and I don't see why he would so I want to see what is so terrible about it."  
  
Monday---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wake up Vegeta, time for school!" Bulma yelled. "It's to early, the sun isn't even up yet (I know, in fics that   
Vegeta is up very early but this is my fic to I'll do what I want)," whined Vegeta. "Oh well, it's time for school. Get up!" Bulma  
yelled as she yanked the blanket off reveling that Vegeta only had his boxers on. "What are you trying to do woman!"  
yelled Vegeta as he grabbed back the blanket. "Give me a break. You don't want to be late for your first day of school   
do you?" Bulma said. "Ok I'm up happy?" Vegeta said angrely as he rose out of the bed.  
  
At Orange Star Middle School-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(I know that Gohan went to the High school but I'm changing that in this fic) "Hello! I need some assistance here!" Vegeta  
yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk in the main office. "One minute. Your Mr. Vegeta right?" asked the secreatary. Vegeta  
nodded. "Well here is your schduale. If you have any problems just ask your home room teacher. Welcome to Orange   
Star Middle School. Oh and one more thing, Smile!" she said as she took a picture of Vegeta with a digital camera. "What  
was that for!" yelled Vegeta. "It was for this," said the secretary as she handed him his ID with his picture on it. "Now go   
to your homeroom." she said as she went back to work. This was Vegeta's scheduale read:  
Grade 7 (This is Gohan's Grade at the time so I put him in that Grade)  
  
1st Block- Ash/ Science  
2nd Block- Bushsinger/ Communication Skills  
3rd Block- Mellers/ Math   
4th Block- Stevensun/PE A Day  
7th Period- Smith/Chorus B Day  
8th Period- Everso/Band B Day  
(A/N: You guys are probably wondering what this all means well a Block is 2 periods put together. There is a A day and B  
Day and they alternate every other day.)  
"Fine, Ash, Bushsinger, Mellers, Stevensun, Everso, and Smith," Vegeta muttered to himself. A day, B day," he had no  
idea what that ment.  
  
A/N:The first Day of School for Vegeta to come is in the next chapter! Please review to let me know what you think of my   
story so far. Should I keep going or should I stop right now? 


	2. Trouble in School

A/N:All the teachers names are actually in my school and they DO act like this. But the teacher's names where changed for there  
protection. Well what do you think i need some info so please R/R!!!  
  
  
  
Vegeta Goes To School  
  
  
Mr. Ash's Class__________________________________________________________________________________  
"Ok we have a new student Mr. Vegetable head." Mr. Rash said to the class room. "It's Vegeta," Vegeta  
interuped. "Ok I'll introduce you to everyone. Meet Mr. Pencil Sharpener (yes a pencil sharpener, not a person, I did have  
a teacher that DID talk to things. It was scary), Mr. Desk, Mrs. Chalkboard. She just go married," Mr. Ash whispered.   
"Oh and your class. Now have a seat," Mr.Ash finished. "Is this guy a mental case?" Vegeta asked the kid next to him as he  
sat down. "Everyone figures that but I swear he escaped a mental hospital," the kid said. "By the way, I'm Jazz," she finished.  
"Vegeta," Vegeta introduced himself. Finally the bell rang causing freedon from Mr. Ash's class but sent him to another prison,  
Mrs. Bushsinger's class.  
  
Mrs. Bushsinger's class_____________________________________________________________________________  
"Welcome Vegetoe. I'm Mrs. Bushsinger," Mrs. Bushsinger started. "My name is Vegeta Mrs. Buttswinger (this  
teacher has a big butt. I'm not a lesbian, it's just that you can't miss it.)" Vegeta yelled as the whole class burst into laughter.  
"Why I never! Mr. Vegetoe I will have no more outbursts from you. The princeible will be notified and you have silent  
lunch for the week," Mrs. Bushsinger yelled. "Not if this school isn't standing," Vegeta muttered under his breath. "Now  
have a seat next to Sam," Mrs. Bushsinger finished. "You're brave to call her that to her face," Sam said. "Huh?" Vegeta  
didn't know what Sam ment. "We have a lot of other nicknames for her and all the 7th grade teachers," Sam explained.  
"But none of us have the guts to say it to their faces," Sam finished. "Hey what does 'A day' and 'B day' mean?" Vegeta asked  
remembering it was on his schedule. "Oh that. It lables the days you go to electives. 'A day' is PE for me and 'B day' is art  
and spanish," Said said as the bell rang. "Bye," Vegeta said walking out the door.  
  
Mrs. Meller's Class_______________________________________________________________________________  
"Woman when is lunch I'm starved?" Vegeta asked Mrs. Mellers as he walked in her class. "Excuse you! I'm Mrs.  
Mellers not woman, and lunch is at noon," Mrs. Mellers yelled. "Now sit down and for you comment your parents will be   
called in for a meeting with the principal," she finished. "Good luck," Vegeta laughed. "My dad is King of the Saiyans and   
for as I know mom's dead. Actually there both dead. Not to mention they didn't give a damn about education," Vegeta finished.  
"Then who is responsible for you?" Mrs. Mellers asked. "Me," Vegeta answered. Vegeta wasa bout to say he lived by himself  
but he than thought this will take forever and he was very hungery. So he answered. "Bulma Briefs," and finished the   
conversation then sat down.  
  
A/N:I wanna thank my friend Seraphsaiyan for typing theses chapters up and puting this storie up on her site.  
So let's give Seraph a big round of aplause*clap, clap, clap* You people should check it out it's at geocitie under   
Seraphsaiyan.P.S I have horrible spelling and no spell check so please bare with me. 


	3. Something dirty

A/N:This is reason I reated this R. After you read it you'll understand. And don't   
forget to review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta Goes To School  
  
Bulma's Lab______________________________________________________________________________________  
In her lab at home Bulma was working when the phone rang *bring bring*. "Hello, this is Bulma Briefs" answered  
Bulma. "Hello this is Mr. Grims, principal of Orange Star Highschool. We need to have a meeting soon. Prefitably today about  
Vegeta," he replied. "I'll be right there," Bulma said angrily and hung up.  
Principals Office___________________________________________________________________________________  
"What has Vegeta done now?" Bulma asked impatiently. "Uh.....Mrs..." he mumbles. "Call me Bulma," she   
interupped. "Uh....Mrs. Bulma, vegeta has an additude problem and he called his math teacher 'woman'..very disrespectfuly,"  
he finished, while starring at Bulma's chest. "Your telling me he has a addituted problem. I live with him and he calls every  
female 'woman,' and if you're done I have to go back and work, good- bye," she said and started to walk out the door.  
"Wait! We aren't finished yet," he said and locked the door. "Fine," she said and sat down again. Then Mr. Grims turned  
up the thermistate up to 100 without Bulma noticing. As they were talking Bulma noticed it was getting very hot. "Is this AC  
working? I'm burning up!," Bulma said. "Darn. Broke again. Well you can take off some of your clothes if it will cool you   
down and I'll do the same," he said. As he took of his jacket and tie and Bulma took off her jacket leaving her in her shorts  
and a tub top. By this time Mr. Grims was getting horney and very hot, so he sat next to Bulma. Bulma then saw Mr. Grims  
starring at her chest, and got nervous. Finally Mr. Grims couldn't stand it no longer and he reached saying she had a bug  
on her and pulled down her tub top. "You perv!!" she yelled and shoved him to the floor and pulled up her tub top. (Just to   
tell you this principle DOES NOT do this but I decided he should for this fic) Mr. Grims walked over to his desk took his   
arms and threw everything off his desk and sat down on it. "Fuck me, fuck me! Screw me, screw me! Do me, do me!" Mr.   
Grims said pulling off his shirt and shorts leaving him in nothing but a thong (eeeeeeeeewwwww!!!!!). Bulma walked over  
to him, got close and...knocked him in the balls with her knee. Then walked over to the door and tryed to open it, but found  
that it had been locked. She was so angry with what just happend she just kicked down the door. "Good day Mr. Grims and  
don't call me EVER AGAIN," she said as she walked out.  
  
A/N:Hehehe I'm evil and this chapter was based on my x princapal. In honor of him   
getting a new job. Yeah!!!!!! 


	4. Electives

A/N:I know this is a short chapter but it is worth it.I wanna thank Lady Bulmba for a hint she   
gave me and you will notice a change in my writing. But don't worry it's nothing big.  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta Goes To School  
  
Meanwhile_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Vegeta was now in electives and he had band first. The room was dim with a few students the band instructer  
Stood in front of the class yelling at Vegeta. Because of all the destroyed instrements and now  
Vegeta was complaining .He had already tryed every instrament and the only one   
he didn't break so he was forced to play the flute. The drums were now piles of dust and he hit it to hard.   
The trumpet was a puddle of metal same with the trombone, the sacsiphone and the reed was smashed into thousands of pieces.   
"This is a dumb woman's instrument old bald man!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm Mr. Everso and it's the only instrument that you   
didn't break," Mr Everso said in a stern voice." Oh I'm scared. What's the old bald man gonna do? Use his turtle   
wax to buff me to death? (oh another thing I should probably tell you, Mr Everso is bald and he has the shinnieest   
head you have ever seen ) " Vegeta laughed. Mr. Everso got red. I don't know if it was with anger or   
embarressment then dismissed the class.  
  
Mrs. Smith's Class ________________________________________________________________________________  
"Now class we have a new student, Vegeta," Mrs. Smith started as class started. "Now have a seat and we'll start   
Vegeta", she said sweetly. "Now Vegeta just follow along with me and the class, and you'll do fine" she said as she turned  
from Vegeta to the class. Vegeta took a seat in the back of the class and Mrs.Smith started. "Everyone start on an   
'a' scale now: Ah, Ah,Ah-. An 'e' scale; eh,eh,eh,eh,eh-". Her arms up in the air like a conducter of a band   
she looked over the class and saw Vegeta sitting with arms crossed and mouth closed in the back. "Mr. Vegeta lets hear an   
'o' scale infront of the class now" she said as she went to the back grabed Vegeta by his ear and draged him up front.  
"Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh-," Vegetaa mumbled under his breath and turned to sit down with his face red with anger.  
Mrs. Smith was about to call him back to the front when Vegeta said "I'm not singing again, it's dumb and for girls and   
wossy boys no saiyans," he finished. Just in time for the bell to ring and Vegeta to storm out the door.  
As Vegeta walked back to homeroom to get his bags he got an evil idea and a mischevious smile crossed his face.  
  
  
A/N:Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I got a major writers block. But thanks to some help I got this  
chapter up 


	5. Upsetting News

A/N:Ok it's taken me a while to make & put up this chapter but i finally decided what to do. And  
i want to thank everyone who reviewed it means alot to me. So here is chapter 5.  
  
  
  
Bulma's Lab_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Women" Vegeta yelled as he burst into the lab shacking the room as he slammed the door closed.   
Making Bulma look up from her computer to see all her books stacked neatly on there shelfs, chemicals   
still in perfect order and her reserch scattered on the floor. Turning her attention to Vegeta she   
yelled "How many times do I have to tell you not to slammed that dam door! What's your problem anyway?"  
"You have no idea what they did to me at this dam school I the great PRINCE of the SAYAINS!! I had to be   
an equal to weak humans and a women, a WOMEN was my better!!!! Not in my life never shal a women be my better.."  
"Oh really" Bulma intrupted, making Vegeta very nervous but only for a second before he started ranting again.   
"Then of all thing they put me in band AND chorus!! Not to mention in band do you know what instrument I had to  
play? Do you? ... A flute me a flute!" But by this time Bulma had already burst out laughing. "Shut up women,  
I am the Prince of the Saiyans!!!" he yelled. "And I am your guardinan according to your school. Which reminds   
me, your school called and I had to have a meeting with your perverted princapal." now Bulma was getting upset   
remebering what Vegeta's princapal did to her and tryed to have her do. Then an evil grin crossed her face, so   
evil it scared Vegeta. "You think you had a bad day listen here I deleted my 20pg essay I have been working   
on for two months, your princapal tryed to have sex with me..", "WHAT!!" Vegeta yelled cutting Bulma off. He   
grabbed her and slammed her against the wall "HE WHAT?!?" Vegeta yelled as his vains poped out of his head.  
He was so pissed Bulma thought he would explode any second. Pushing her harded against the wall and demanding   
for her to tell him everything. "NO DAM HUMAN SHALL EVER TOUCH MY MATE!". Even though Bulma was scared and  
Vegeta was holding her so hard her arms began to bleed she was happy because at that very moment she knew   
he cared. In his fury Vegeta let his true self and strength show which hadn't happned since he fought Frezza,  
and as he stood there looking at his scared mate he fell in love with her all over again. Looking into each-   
others eyes they began to kiss pationately as they hadn't since the mated for the first time.   
  
  
The next morning_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta woke up early with his sleeping mate in his arms looking around the queit room with the sun peeking   
threw the half closed curtins. He didn't want to leave her side but he had to. Silently he slipped out of bed and got   
dressed. Leaving sleeping Bulma with a tender kiss on her forehead. It was only six but the peace of night was gone and   
the day ahead was sure to be awording. First thing Vegeta planned to do was pay his 'respectable' princapal a littel   
visit.  
  
  
A/N:How do you like it so far? Let me know and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And look foreward to   
a new story I'm writing. 


	6. Big Mistake

A/N:OK you have been asking me to put up the next chapter and thanks to your reveiws I got some  
new ideas for my story. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story. So here is   
the 6th chapter.  
  
  
  
School___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta was on a mission, he wanted revenge, he needed it was boiling in his blood. As he walked   
down the hallway to the office, hisfootsteps echoing in the diserted hallway. Lights flickered on   
and off while the classrooms were empty. No one was there but the princable, he'd made sure of   
that. Before he left the house he had stopped by the lab to run some "errons". First he called   
all the local radio stations to tell that Orange Star High School was closed for the week to fix   
some sewage problems. Next he use Bulma's voice madulater to call the princiable and tell him to   
met "Bulma" at the school. The princable of course made no hessitation to hurry to the school.   
Since the his car was there when Vegeta arrived, and he flew to the school. As the turned the   
last coner he found himself standing before the front desk. Which made him think of the first   
time he walked into this hell-hole called school where he met the annoying lady who typed   
quickly at the computer on the desk.And was given his schedule and started his first day of   
school.  
But a sudden light in the princable's office brought his attention back to the job at hand.   
He turned and walked into the office taking the princable by surprise but also Vegeta. It was a   
scary sight the princable there but naked screaming like a women who just saw a mouse and   
staring at Vegeta. Then a smile crept across his face and in a very mocking voice said   
"Expecting someone?".  
Still in shock but able to shake his head and reached for his pants, as he walked behind his   
desk he finally said "Students......shouldn't be here this early".  
"Don't worry no school this week, I made sure of that" Vegeta repleyed cooly.  
"What have you done you troublemaker?" he said pulling up & zippering his pants up, but Vegeta   
was on him before he could get his shirt on.  
"You are the troublemaker you bastard, you tryed to have sex with my mate and it was her you   
were waiting for or so you thought you sex crazed horny mother fucker." by this time Vegeta had   
his hand around his neck daring him to uter one word.  
"I'd have snapped your neck by now, but death is to go for you. What I'm going do is this:   
give you one warning and one warning only. If I ever hear you have spoken, touched or even  
dreamed about her I will hunt you down, cut off your dick and choke you with it." with that   
Vegeta took the princable's arm triwsted it around his back til he hear it snap and did the same  
with one of his legs before walking out of the office.  
  
Home_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta slipped into bed just as his mate stirred puting her head on his once again bare   
masculent chest. Tilting her head slightly she turn her face towrads him, and he kissed her with  
such passion he hadn't had for years. And she felt it as she let him work his way down her face  
to her mouth and caress it with his tounge. She suddenly pulled away and said   
"Don't you need to get to school?"  
But he simply said it was canceled for the week and went back to kissing her as tenderly as   
ever and not wanting to let her go for the life of him.  
  
  
A/N:Sorry for the languge I think it was a bit much, but hey it is Vegeta here and I was trying   
to show how pissed of he was. Anywho tell me what you think so please r/r, thanks. 


End file.
